


this is the oddest of summers

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Moral Orel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Enjoy the orel-gasm, M/M, Maybe a first time blow job?? You could read it that way, Smut, Trace amounts of fluff, just some lazily written porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: Joe and Orel in a less-than-holy situation.





	this is the oddest of summers

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, EVERYONE INVOLVED IS 18+, DONT GET IT TWISTED. second of all...listen, i binged season 2 and 3 of moral orel today, and this just happened. its sort of a different style than i usually do, but i dont know if im actually doing it well, yaknow? oh well. in theory, this is supposed to be going down in joe's car at inspirational point, but its really left open, so uhhhh enjoy!

Joe's breath is hot and heavy on Orel's neck as he kisses down over his Adam's apple. Orel has one leg propped up on the dashboard of the car, and his other leg wedged between the leather carseat and Joe's body, who's currently making his way down Orel's. He's in an awkward position, with the hard plastic console shoved up against his lower back, raising his hips in the air, and he would ask if they could move this to the backseat if it hadn't been for Joe just using the position to his advantage and hauling both Orel's legs to rest on his shoulders.  
  
Orel can barely look as Joe unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, already dripping with precum, and he definitely can't look when Joe brings it to his lips and begins kissing at the tip. He brings a hand over his eyes, his lips perpetually parted as a steady stream of quiet whimpers and pleading for something more falls from between them. Joe grips Orel's hip roughly with one hand, rough enough to bruise, and his cock with the other, pumping the base of it as he kisses along the head. Orel whines. Joe's iron-grip on his hip clamps even harder, it hurts and it drags a full moan from Orel.  
  
With his masochistic side being scratched just enough in that moment, he feels like he could cum then and there. Then Joe grabs both Orel's hips with both hands and swallows his cock to the hilt in one go. The warm, wet heat is driving Orel insane, and with every slick slide in and out of Joe's throat, Orel can feel the fire within him growing. He doesn't know how loud he's being now, he can't keep track, and his hearing faculties are only honing in on the wet, sloppy sound of his friend sucking him off.  
  
He's still leaving bruises on his hips, and Orel has fully locked his legs around Joe's head. Orel's hips are stuttering and shaking as he tries with all his might to thrust up into that perfect, warm throat despite being held down. He's fingers are tangled in Joe's hair and he feels so hot, everything is burning up. He knows he's gonna lose it soon, the pressure is growing too strong.  
  
At that moment, Joe swallows around Orel's cock, and with that suction, he's gone. He's cumming down Joe's throat, completely unraveled as his friend looks up at him in a sort of amused way and swallows every last drop. When Orel's muscles relax and his grip in Joe's hair has softened, Joe sits up, Orel's legs still hiked over his shoulders. He makes a sound like he's clearing out his throat and then smirks down at Orel's dazed eyes, flushed cheeks, and parted lips.  
  
"You really don't last very long, do you?" Joe teases.  
  
"S-Sorry," Orel stutters, too out of it to even properly emote. In fact he's so distant in his reply that Joe worries if he's actually upset him, until: "Kiss me?"  
  
Joe smiles a genuine smile, and leans down to kiss the blushing boy beneath him.


End file.
